


坦荡06

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡06

坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

 

六

 

 

李东海看见李赫宰茫然失措的神情，也跟着愣住了。

 

他没想到他真的把这句话说出来了，他以为他要对着李赫宰说出这句话需要花费漫长的时间，无数次的铺垫酝酿尝试才能下定决心。

可这句话说出来就是在那一瞬间，很短的时间里，就这么从嘴里说出来了，一丝犹豫都没有。

现在的画面显然不适合这么复杂的话题，他睡衣大敞，睡裤被李赫宰扔在桌子的另一头，而李赫宰结束之后才刚刚把睡裤拉起来，这会儿还松垮垮地掉在胯间，胸前是他刚刚情动时吸吮出的红痕。

怎么看都不该是正经讨论什么情感话题的时候。

 

但他等不及了。

他不想听到李赫宰的自以为是，李赫宰莫名其妙的自信只会让他觉得自己这些年的等待像一场有头无尾的笑话。

他不是没有动心，明明这么些年都挺过来了，过去扎得浑身是伤他也权当看不见，怎么现在玫瑰递到眼前的时候他却开始疑神梗上的刺会扎伤手。

李赫宰的手还是撑在他的两边，屋子里空调很足，胡搞了一通之后两个人都出了些汗，现在汗水蒸发开始觉得有些黏腻发冷。

两个人的脸贴得很近，彼此都不动声色试图判断着对方脸上微妙的神情变化，于是李赫宰先开口了： “东海，我知道这有些......”

“现在有什么不好吗？”连忙制止住李赫宰的话，他生怕接下去是什么自己接受不了的话题，他还没想好应对策略。

“现在这样你觉得好？”李赫宰露出些难以置信的表情。

 

“东海......”

“如果今晚不做，那我就先回去了，有什么事后面再说吧，明早还要开会，你记得调闹钟。”李东海伸手先把扔在桌子另一边的睡裤拉过来，也没避开李赫宰，大大方方地就开始往身上套。

“东海啊，现在我们真的不能......”

“这么多年都过来了不是吗？”现在的语气倒像是真的在疑惑了，李东海伸手去推李赫宰的手，没推开，“怎么突然想起说这种话？”

“难道你不愿意跟我在一起吗？”

叹了口气，李东海把手放在李赫宰的手臂上，轻轻掐了一把： “你觉得我们应该在一起？还是你对我们的关系有什么误解？”

 

“我们只是关系不错的朋友啊，赫宰。”

绝对不是这样的，李东海的内里正在翻江倒海，表面却是风平浪静，甚至是用带着些怜悯的眼神看向李赫宰。

好像是真的在心疼面前这个搞不清楚状况盲目自信的男人。

藏在皮囊之下的那个他眼睁睁地看着覆于自己肌骨之上的他把玩着他的喉舌，把那些年李赫宰对他说过的那些或真或假的话一句一句地还给他。

“保持工作见面的关系，不是很好吗？CP什么的，只是完成粉丝期待的那样就好，不是真的能影响到我们的生活吧。”

他猜李赫宰能看穿他，他那些根本就不怎么牢靠的伪装甚至都不需要去认真打量，就是一层薄纱，底下是肌理脉络都清晰可见的他的虚伪。

但他还是打起精神继续往下说，没有一丝犹豫。

 

“那以后不要再说这种话，我们还能继续一起，恩，‘吃拉面’，你觉得呢？这种事情，果然还是不要太当真。”

“现在不是很好吗？没有女朋友的时候，没机会交女朋友的时候，有些事情总是需要解决的，至少每次体验都还不错不是吗？”

“这种关系，怎么想也不该是能在一起的关系。”

“不去追究太多，现在挺好的。”

 

果然最先后悔的是没出息的他。

 

他现在开始后悔他刚刚那句话说得太早了，他根本还没下定斩断这段混乱关系的决心。

李赫宰依旧是他蚀心腐骨的穿肠毒药，而他是这个世界上最狼狈最无能的瘾君子。

他舍不得李赫宰的温度，舍不得李赫宰在他身边的被动陪伴，舍不得李赫宰偶尔才肯施舍给他的那么一点点亲密。

他也舍不得李赫宰濒临巅峰时皱着眉头青筋分明的模样，舍不得李赫宰劲瘦有力的腰，舍不得那个几乎每次都能让他兴奋得失去意识眼前发白的玩意儿。

他不会再找到一个像李赫宰这样让他着迷的人了，他也再找不到一个李赫宰能让他沉湎于情事到情愿什么都不要。

从里到外，他的皮囊他的气息，只要是打上李赫宰印记的，他都舍不得。

 

即使他一直都知道，总有一天他会彻底失去李赫宰。

反正也要失去，珍不珍惜都不会改变结果，及时行乐就成了性价比最高的选择。

他现在拥有的原本就是捡来的。

他守着别人的珍宝，再怎么珍惜和祈祷，也没有任何意义。

 

两个人的对话看样子确实进行得不是时候。

不过好在两个人最后都打算跳过这个小插曲，李赫宰觉得现在讨论不是时候，李东海单纯是因为后悔了。

两个人甚至默契地回到卧室继续刚刚没能完成的第二回合，虽然两个人各怀心事，倒也不影响最后都算满足的结果。

李东海和往常一样颤抖着说胡话，哄他他就张嘴讨一个轻吻，让喊哥哥就喊哥哥，喊亲爱的，眯着眼睛满面潮湿和春意。

李赫宰捏着他的屁股的时候兴奋地连额角的青筋都爆出来，他偶尔会在这种时候对李东海稍微粗暴一些，一只手掐着李东海的下巴，另一只手照着两瓣臀肉又脆又响地扇了两巴掌。

他知道李东海不会反抗，反而有可能会更兴奋，换做以前说不定就呜咽着搂着自己的脖子磨他再来一次。

他不会真的用力，哪怕他掐着李东海下巴的时候眼睛通红得像是要杀人，却也从没舍得真的留下什么印记。

 

结束之后李赫宰让李东海洗个澡就在自己这里睡，李东海摆摆手说在他这里睡不好。

“你以前睡不好还会来找我。”今天一整晚，李东海的每一句话都让李赫宰觉得无力。

他现在开始意识到，他似乎真的对自己的前景过分自信了，李东海现在，怎么看也不是可以雀跃着答应和他在一起的模样。

“多久以前了，那个时候还小，你不是经常嫌我烦吗？”

“你知道我不是真的要嫌你。”他忙着解释，生怕有哪个细节又让自己在李东海心里的形象大打折扣。

“我知道，”李东海慢慢扣好扣子，光着脚从卧室走出去，“先回去了，你明天记得起床。”

走到客厅之后想了想又回来敲敲门对闭着眼睛但肯定没睡着的李赫宰说： “晚安。”

李赫宰会不高兴是正常的，但他也没办法说出违心的话让他高兴了，但说句晚安还是可以的，无论是出于朋友还是别的什么身份。

 

李东海把自己裹在厚厚的羽绒服里，照理说地下车库没有风应该不会觉得冷。

但他每一次从李赫宰家出来，都会觉得格外的冷，大概是因为怕冷的李赫宰总是把家里的空调开得太足。

真奇怪，李东海把衣服拉得更紧一些，手交叉在胸前，刚刚过度兴奋的全身肌肉现在放松下来，有些不听使唤，他每走一步都觉得累得快要走不动。

其实就在李赫宰家睡下也没关系的吧，是他自己开口的，就算今后有什么......其实也不会有什么。

本来他和李赫宰也不会有什么。

 

回家之后李东海又快速冲了个澡，把换下来的衣服都丢进洗衣机里，自己随手扯了条睡裤穿上，头发都还没吹干就钻进被子里了。

他记得李赫宰以前很讨厌他头发不吹干就往床上躺这件事，明里暗里说了他好几次，都被他打哈哈或者撒娇给糊弄过去。

“以后没人照顾你，你再这样，很容易生病的。”李赫宰无奈的看着自己的枕头被李东海睡出一个水印。

“你就一直在旁边提醒我好不好？”李东海勾住李赫宰的手指，讨好地摇了摇，“你以后就一直提醒我嘛。”

“难道你以后结了婚也这样？”李赫宰已经对这个小混蛋的招数免疫了，“结了婚怎么可能还像现在这样你跑过来找我睡？”

“那不是，那不是还有很久吗......”

这一晃十多年都过去了，也不知道那句“还有很久”剩下多少余额。

 

果不其然他又感冒了。

好在症状还不算严重，开了会在其他几个哥哥和工作人员的关切下他老老实实跑了趟医院，谨遵医嘱吃了药，打算先回家睡一觉。

李赫宰好像开了会还有别的事情，跟他是分开走的，但是他拿完药下来，车里凭空多了个李赫宰。

“你怎么来了？”李东海看见他稍微愣了一下，紧接着熟练地钻进后座，那个疑问句并没期待回答，更像是一句无意义的寒暄。

“昨晚又没把头发吹干就睡了是吗？”

李东海心虚，没回这句话。

“昨晚就在我家睡就好了，”李赫宰把他手里的药拿过来仔细翻看说明书，顺手把自己手里的玻璃瓶递给李东海，刚刚好暖手但不算烫的温度，“以后别这么傻。”

“你不是还有事？”李东海顾忌着掐面还有司机，没打算把话题往更暧昧的方向带。

“没事了，本来也没什么事。”

 

下车之后李东海往自己家方向走，李赫宰抄着手在后面跟着，装药的袋子他没还给李东海，这下就能理直气壮跟着李东海去他家了。

李赫宰走在李东海身后，看着前面那个裹在宽松羽绒服里显得有些单薄的背影。

李东海早就和单薄扯不上什么关系了，他现在壮得不像话，以前能穿的衣服现在往身上套的时候胸前都有些呼之欲出的意味。

但是李东海在他心里向来是需要被照顾的，得被小心翼翼包括在最舒适的保护之中好好珍藏起来的。

他眼睁睁地看着时间在一团孩气的李东海身上慢慢凿出骨骼，凿出羽翼，李东海自由地站在他触摸不到的枝头高处，随时都要飞出他的视线之外。

 

“先喝点热水，”进到李东海家，就换做李东海是主人来照顾他这个难得造访的稀客，“家里暂时没有牛奶，咖啡喝吗？”

“可以。”他没李东海那么爱喝咖啡，但是能多点时间跟李东海呆在一起也是好的。

他远远地看着李东海在厨房摆弄他的那一套工具，咖啡的清香也慢慢传到了客厅。

“什么时候买了这些？”好像搬家之前李东海还没有在家买过这些。

“很久了，自己做咖啡喝挺好的，”李东海把咖啡递到李赫宰面前，“不会苦的，你试试。”

李赫宰抿了一口，确实算不上苦，但也不是他喜欢的口味： “很久以前你也不爱喝咖啡。”

那个时候他们刚认识不久，一群小毛头，学着大人的模样喝上班族才会喝的咖啡，被苦得眼睛都眯起来。

 

“你也说了那是很久以前。”

“都这么久了，人是会变的。”

 

他和李赫宰认识太久了，他们两个有太多太多回忆，远的近的，好的坏的。

好像无论过了多久，李东海在他心里都是刚开始见到的模样。

他闭上眼睛，这些年他和李东海的回忆全都在脑海里，每个细节他好像都还能想起来。

 

结果这些回忆李东海都不想要了。

 

——TBC——


End file.
